beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 24
is the 24th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 75th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka , Masamune , Madoka , Yu and Kenta are at the B-Pit speaking to Team Wang Hu Zhong through video conferencing. They discuss Team Wild Fang and Wang Hu Zhong's upcoming wildcard match against Team Excaliber . Team Wang Hu Zhong tells them not to count them out yet though Yu bluntly states they will probably lose to Excaliber. After wishing each other luck, they hang up and wonder about Tsubasa Otari's health. Meanwhile at the hospital, Tsubasa dreams that he is running from a dark force towards safety but before he can reach the light, he is overcome by the darkness that appears to take his form. He awakens in a panic. Later the Team and Hikaru visits him at the hospital. They discuss the previous match and Masamune brags that he won the round but also admits that Tsubasa and Yu also helped too. Gingka askes about his health. Tsubasa is unable to answer but Gingka assures him that they will advance through the competition together. Tsubasa thanks Gingka and asks if their next competitor has been determined yet. The Team start discussing the wild card game between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excaliber. Yu again states that he doesn't think Team Wang Hu Zhong will win. As this discussion goes on, Tsubasa hears mysterious voice. He appears very confused to the others and Gingka inquires if he's okay. The voice tells Tsubasa to look over at the window and Tsubasa sees a reflection of himself speaking to him in the mysterious voice. Only Tsubasa is able to see it. It taunts him asking him if he really thinks he's going to compete with the others. Then Tsubasa begins to have a burning pain in his chest. Hikaru rushes to help. The others try to calm him down as he clutches his chest in pain. His reflection continues to taunt him that Tsubasa is his and that it has grown quite comfortable with his body. Tsubasa loses control and smashes the window. Meanwhile at WBBA headquarters, Ryo is reviewing all of Tsubasa's past battles and realizes something. As he does, Hikaru interrupts to tell him that there's trouble at the hospital. He arrives as Tsubasa is sedated and being wheeled to another room for further testing. He speaks to the group and shows them footage from Battle Bladers of Ryuga when L Drago's dark power possessed him. Then he shows Tsubasa's battle a few days ago and the group is horrified to see the striking similarities. Ryo explains he believes during Tsubasa's battle with Ryuga at Battle Bladers, some of L Drago's dark energy flowed into him. As they can see, that the dark power is steadily growing and gaining more control over Tsubasa. Due to its danger and its growing power, Ryo has cut Tsubasa from the team. The others protest but Ryo won't budge. Finally Yu quits the team and admonishes the others for not following suit in solidarity for Tsubasa. Ryo understands their feelings and assures them that the WBBA will use all its resources to help Tsubasa but admits that they know nothing about the dark power. Yu brings up Ryuga. Ryo considers it. In France, Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur arrive for their wildcard match. The first match will be a tag team match. Chao Xin and Mei Mei will be competing. Mei Mei is so fired up to compete. On Team Excalibur's side, Sophie and Wells will be the competitors. At first, Mei Mei and Chao Xin go on the offensive and has Wells and Sophie scrambling and tries to strike with a combined attack but are fended off with a combined move from Wells and Sophie. Then, Team Wang Hu Zhong launch another attack that appears to work. However, Da Shan Wang notices Julian smirking. As Mei Mei and Chao Xin launch their combined special move attacks, Julian orders Wells and Sophie to commence their attack. Wells and Sophie defeat Mei Mei and Chao Xin. The next round anounces another player who is not on the bench. A mysterious figure on top of the Eiffel Tower grins. Major Events Tsubasa condition worsens but the cause has been revealed. Team Excalibur and Team Wang Hu Zhong compete in a wild card match. Characters Da Shan Wang Chao Xin Chi-Yun Lin Mei Mei Madoka Amano Kenta Yumiya Gingka Hagane Masamune Kadoya Yu Tendo Kyoya Tategami Niles Damie Benkei Hanawa Tsubasa Otori Hikaru Hasama Ryo Hagane Ryuga Julian Konzern Sophie Wells Beyblades Featured Beybattles Special Moves used Differences in adaptations Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters